


A promise to remember

by lostanny



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Day 1: Duty/Sweets, F/M, Feelings, LysiClaude Week, Marriage Proposal, Neutral End, Post-Golden Deer Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostanny/pseuds/lostanny
Summary: Claude had a proposal to make.[lysiclaudeweek day one: duty+sweets]
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia & Claude von Riegan, Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: LysiClaude Week 2020





	A promise to remember

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like it! 
> 
> I love these two so much <33

Claude could find in Lysithea things that he could find in himself. Like, work diligently toward a goal to accomplish, even when he was so much better than her in not letting anyone know, with his light tone and smile, the effort he put into things that would help to achieve his goals. After all, like Lysithea, Claude also had duties to perform, because of his family name and with himself. But that exaggeration of hers was something to him to be aware of it. 

She was that close in waste all that effort because she hadn't been careful enough. That way, he made it as his new duty to watch over Lysithea to make sure she would be sleeping well. When he knew about her past, his carefulness maybe would be more evident to outsider's eyes. 

As for himself, caring about his classmate, his friend, turn out to be a matter more personal to him than he would have hoped. When he became aware of that, the time they spend together would acquire more weight than before, and he would want to prolong that by more minutes or hours as he could do it. The nights that he would be teasing, talking to her, wouldn't be a duty that he took to himself anymore. 

He wanted to be by her side. That would surprise him more than anything because he expected to expand his horizons but hadn't prepared to found himself attached to it, to that land, to someone in particular. So, when the war was over, Claude found himself in a predicament. 

His time in Fódlan was running out. He needed to talk to her before that, or he wouldn't feel peace in his mind. However, it wasn't easy to arrange the courage to ask her for that something he was thinking. It was a situation inclined to result in disaster. But he tried it anyway. 

He even had a ring to give to her in case she accepted his proposal. He didn't give serious thoughts to the expectations that his parents had before, that he could find a person that he would like in that place. Principally because his intentions in Fódlan weren't something of that matter, but neither his parents thought that they would end up that way at first. 

And there he was asking Lysithea to eat sweets with him. That was the best approach that he could think about to do. He couldn't make a proposal more formal to her, even if he wanted. He couldn't get serious when it was only the two of them.

He wanted them to have a good time above all else. He wanted that for all his relationships. It was better to be on good terms than bad ones, but with that person, it was different. 

Seeing that eyes shining, with angriness, happiness, it was all so fascinating to him that he wanted to see that more and more.

Lysithea, after had eaten all the cake that she wanted, listened to what Claude had to say. And then she became thoughtful once heard about the proposal. Of course, she would be. He would know if he wasn't feeling nervous at the moment: Lysithea wanted to give her parents and herself peace after all that they went through. Go to Almira with him would put that recent peace that they found at risk. He couldn't ask her to let them behind or bring them together either. 

It was time to say farewell. That was life's way to conduct itself. He knew that and was happy with all the time they spend together until that day. 

"Though, I can promise you one thing: I don't know what the future me will be thinking after all that will happen. But, anyway, go to my house after you finished your business. We will eat sweets again." Lysithea said to him with a smile that was difficult not to return.

"Sure will go," Claude said to her, and hug Lysithea to both of them remember it.

And they would remember that until the end of their times. On that earth that they met each other once. A memory to hold on to it, a promise to remember. 


End file.
